Love like This
by ichatan69
Summary: Sasukexfem!naruto. bagaimana kehidupan mereka di SMA? penesaran? baca fanfic ini.  rating for safe


Kira: Wai~ fanfic naruto sayah yang pertama. Di sini naruto jadi cewe dan namanya berubah jadi Naruko.

Kira bukan yang punya NARUTO tapi cerita na punya kira!

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

"Hum…hum…hum…" Naruko Kamikaze, bergumam-gumam riang di depan cermin sembari mengucir 2 rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu, "Nacchan, cepat sarapan!" tanpa menjwab iruka, Naruko yang sudah selesai menguncir rambutnya langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke ruang makan.

"Pagi Kakashi-san! Iruka-san!" setelah mengambil sarapannya dari tangan Iruka, gadis itu langsung duduk manis di meja makan "Semangat sekali Naruchan", ucap Kakashi tanpa melepas tatapnya dari buku yang dia baca,

" Habis…Hari ini 'kan, hari pertama aku masuk SMA", jawab Naruko semangat. "Tapi jangan lupa hari ini kita harus ke makam orang tuamu", Naruko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan Iruka.

Ayah Naruko adalah seorang polisi bernama Minato dan ibunya bernama Kushina. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan mejemput Naruko yang sedang berlibur dirumah Kakeknya, Jiraya. Saat itu Naruko masih berumur 7 tahun.

Naruko yang masih kecil akhirnya diasuh oleh kakeknya. Karena kakeknya sering berpergian keluar kota, akhirnya Naruko dititipkan ke Kakashi, yang merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya Naruko. Di rumah Kakashi, Naruko bertemu dengan Iruka. Iruka adalah rekan Kakashi di Kepolisian, mereka tinggal serumah agar sewa kontrakkan rumah bisa di bagi dua(A/N: padahal ini cuman alasan authornya ajah. Soal na authornya na ga rela klo ada yang nyangka mereka berdua serumah karena alasan ada hubungan istimewa).

"Hup…" Naruko bangun dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan rok serta blazernya, "Aku berangkat!", pamit Naruko sembari berlari kearah pintu, "Hati-hati di jalan!"balas Kakashi dan Iruka dari dapur.

XXX

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruko melihat sesosok cewe berambut pendek yang sangat dia kenal. Tanpa memikir dua kali lagi Naruko langsung berlari dan memeluk cewe itu "Pagi Hinata chan!", sapa Naruko tampa melepaskan pelukkannya itu "Pagi Naru chan", balas Hinata.

"Hinata chan, sudah melihat pembagian kelas?", Naruko melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan di sebelah Hinata

"Belum", Jawab Hinata dengan singkat, "Kalau begitu ayo kita liat bareng!", tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk menjawab ajak Naruko, Naruko langsung menarik Hinata ke tempat pegumuman.

"Hmmm….dimana ya…1-1…bukan…1-2 juga bukan…1-3…Ah, ada! Aku di 1-3, Hinata chan?", Naruko menoleh kearah temannya, "Aku juga 1-3"

"Wai~ kita sekelas lagi" Naruko melompat-lompat kesengan dan Hinata hanya terseyum melihat tingkah temannya itu .

XXX

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua tiba dikelas 1-3. Setelah Naruko menoleh kearah Hinata yang gugup, dia membuka pintu kelas. Kelas yang sedari tadi gaduh langsung menjadi hening, semua mata menoleh kearah Naruko dan Hinata,yang memnundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke kelas, kelas itu kembali gaduh, Hinata menghela nafas lega setelah semua tidak memandang mereka berdua lagi, sedangkan Naruko sibuk mencari bangku kosong untuk mereka berdua.

"Hei, Kalian! Disini ada bangku kosong!", Sadar kalau mereka berdua yang di maksud, Naruko dan Hinata pun langsung menoleh keasal suara, rupanya suara itu milik cewe berambut pink yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berdua.

"Hai, aku Sakura!", Sakura langsung memperkenalkan diri, saat Naruko dan Hinata sampai di bangku itu " Aku Ino", cewe yang sedari tadi ada disebelah Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya setelah Sakura. "Aku Naruko,dan ini Hinata" Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya dan Hinata yang terseyum malu-malu.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, mereka berempat langsung asik ngobrol. Naruko yang sedari memngobrol sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas, tiba-tiba berdiri setelah menemukkan sosok orang yang dia kenal. "TEME!" Naruko berteriak kearah cowo berambut hitam yang dia kenal sembari menujuk kearahnya.

Seisi kelas kaget oleh teriakan Naruko, termasuk cowo yang di tunjuk oleh Naruko. Cowo itu melirik dengan malas ke arah Naruko, "Berisik, dobe!"

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
